


Fairytale Gone Bad

by CrystalNavy



Series: Shining Dreamers [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-09-29 23:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: The Strawhats finally reach Raftel. Their dreams are fulfilled.Or so they thought, until they come across Roger's true treasure. As it turns out, it lets them 'reset' the world from certain point in the past. This enables them to fix all their mistakes.





	1. Renew

Twelve pairs of feet walked in perfect harmony, to the place where their dreams would be realized, the heart of Raftel. Wind howled through the trees, as if to accentuate the arrival of the new King of the Sea and his chosen court members. They walked tall and proud, displaying the looks of winners. Which they were. After all the hardships they went through, after all the losses and suffering they've experienced, they were finally here. Against all the odds, they had reached Raftel at last. 

"All right!" Luffy cheered loudly "Time to explore!"

And he took off running, putting all of his boundless energy into conquering one last hurrah on his journey. The rest of his crew followed him at much slower pace. When they finally caught up to him, he was sitting by a star-shaped artifact. For once, he wasn't cheerful. Rather, his expression was one of deep sorrow. And everyone could guess what was going through his head at the moment.

Slowly, everyone crowded around him, giving him silent comfort through their presence alone. Everyone except Robin, who brushed the star in front of him with one hand. She had correctly guessed that this was what triggered his sadness. She read the characters carved into it, and her smile widened as she did.

"Would you like to hear what it says, Captain?" she turned to face him

Luffy nodded, lifting his head to look her in the eyes. He gave her a cheerful, wide smile. And yet, the smile lacked something. Something important. Something that she was going to restore.

"What it says." Robin smiled "Is that this is Roger's real treasure, and it's effects can vary based on what the person or the people who find it wish for the most."

"Really?" Luffy stared her in his innocent curiosity "So could it.......?"

He left the question unfinished, but everyone understood it for what it really was. He had the same desire they all did.

"Yes, it will." Robin confirmed "In fact, why don't we try it? We've got nothing to lose if it doesn't work, and if it does work, we will indeed gain everything."

Luffy stood up, beckoning for everyone to stand near him, something they happily obliged. With everyone standing close to him, he touched the star, and uttered their collective wish.

The star pulsated. Then, a blinding white light enveloped them, and they knew no more.


	2. A Single Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good things have come and gone, and she is certain of one thing: she won't let this opportunity slip through her fingers.

"Good morning, Tama." Hitetsu greeted with his usual smile.

Tama yawned and stretched, seemingly tired. However, upon seeing the today's date, her tiredness had instantly evaporated. 

Today was the day that they would arrive, and she was looking forward to seeing them again, especially after what happened back then. 

"I'm going outside." she announced "I will be back before lunch."

"Try not to hurt yourself too much." Hitetsu called after her

Tama nodded, and ran out. She couldn't wait to meet them again. With the big smile on her face, she sat herself down on the edge of the cliff and observed the ship on the horizon. As it got closer and closer to the shore, her grin widened. 

Finally, the ship anchored, and they disembarked one by one. Tama tried her hardest not to cry as her eyes landed on the familiar mop of black hair. She giggled as the villagers tied them up and proceeded to help themselves to their food. She watched as they freed themselves easily afterwards. Giggling all the way, she made her way down to them.

"You seem nice, mister." she tugged at Ace's pants "What is your name?"

"It's common courtesy to introduce yourself first, before asking such a question." Ace leaned forward and ruffled her hair

"I am sorry, mister." she apologized "My name is Tama."

"Pleased to meet you, Tama." Ace smiled at her "My name is Ace, and I am the leader of this rowdy bunch."

"Well, then." Tama bowed "I welcome you to the village of Kuri."

-x-

"May I?" Tama asked, lingering in the doorway

"Of course." Ace mumbled sleepily

Tama giggled and snuggled next to him under the covers. 

They remained that way for the rest of the night.

And in the morning, both of them tried to deny it.

"So." Tama decided to ask her driving question during breakfast "Would you let me join your crew, mister Ace?"

"I would like to." Ace grinned "But first, you've gotta be strong."

"I am strong." she said matter-of-factly "Age does not determine how strong you are. You should know that better than anyone, mister Ace."

"Prove it." he challenged "If you can defeat the strongest member of my crew - myself excluded- in one on one combat, I'll let you join my crew."

Tama nodded. This was exactly what she was waiting for. If she could prove herself, she'll join Ace's crew. She'll be able to protect him better as a member of his crew.

-x-

The fight was to take place in the center of the village, so as to not harm the populace.

Masked Deuce and Tama bowed to each other, and then the fight began. Tama activated her Armanent Haki at the earliest possible opportunity and managed to land a blow to Deuce's shin. 

The man managed to land himself onto his feet, panting visibly.

Then he launched an attack of his own.

Tama responded with her signature technique, Spinning Wheel, which was inspired by Luffy's Jet Stamp move.

_  
"Your body must be flexible to achieve it." Luffy told her "Which means not many people can do so."_

_"I will be the first to do it." Tama promised "That's what Ace would have wanted, after all."_

_"You have the drive." Luffy grinned "And having the drive is 50% of the work done. You will succeed."  
_

Tama appeared above Deuce and delivered a kick which sent him plummeting down onto the ground.

"Ninja's true strength is in their speed." she remarked sweetly, pressing a shuriken against Deuce's jugular "I win."

"All right." Ace relented "But why do you want to join my crew so badly?"

"Because I have a wish." Tama's expression grew distant "A wish that I'd do anything for. Joining your crew is the fastest way to make my wish come true."

-x-

"What did you name your ship?" Tama asked Ace one day "I learned from someone that naming your ship is the ultimate sign of trust, and that it also ensures safe voyage."

At this, Ace's smile fell.

"My voyage was never safe." he muttered to himself "Not with that simple truth following me everywhere."

Tama frowned. This wasn't something she wanted to hear. Not from Ace.

_  
"What is your wish, Tama?" Robin asked her, kneeling so that they were at the eye level to each other._

_"That's easy, Robin-nee." Tama clapped her hands together "My wish is for brother Ace to be alive and free."_

_"Are you ready to go above and beyond to fulfill this wish?" Robin smiled_

_"Yes, I am."_

_There was no doubt in Tama's voice._

_"Then it will come true." Robin assured her_

_"Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed between two mouthfuls, indicating that he approved_

_And Tama's heart soared.  
_


	3. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where heart is.

"That eye of yours is an eyesore." a disdainful voice spoke "Cover it for me, wouldn't you?"

The young girl looked up in defiance. Last time, she listened without question. But now......now she knew better.

"No." she declared "I won't do it, not even for you. It's who I am, it's what I inherited from my ancestor. If you truly valued the coexistence between all of the races, you'll accept the different traits possessed by each of the races. Since you can't even do that, your dream is superficial and thus meaningless."

"You dare to defy me, Pudding?" the Captain arose with a mighty roar

"That's what's happening, yeah." Pudding retorted 

"Very well. From this point forward, I disown you. You're no longer a part of my crew, or my family."

"That's fine with me. There is another crew I truly belong with, and they are far better than yours." Pudding turned around and walked out, not once looking back

Once outside, she lingered beside the door for a while. Then she took a deep breath and disappeared into the night. She knew a good place to start from until Straw Hats reformed.

-x-

Sora walked through the garden. It was her sanctuary of sorts. A place where she could escape reality, if only for a short time. The flowers bloomed this year too, covering the landscape like a carpet of many colors. Sora wore a smile on her face.

Until she saw her.

A young girl was huddled between two flower bushes, with a blanket of sorts wrapped around her small body, to shield her from cold. Sora frowned and knelt beside her. The girl had three eyes, the third one resting upon her forehead. Sora pulled the little girl closer to herself, wrapping her arms around her and giving her a hug.

"Why were you out here?" Sora asked gently

"Because I knew you'd be here." the girl answered honestly "My name is Pudding, and my mother disowned me. It took me a week to get here, but it was worth it."

"You made a good choice." Sora assured her "You'll always have a home here."

Pudding shook her head.

"This isn't my home. You are." Pudding explained "You and your children will change the world. I have a gift of foresight. It's not as strong as my brother's, but it's still useful at times. And it tells me that you and I need to escape from this place. Otherwise, you'll lose your life for nothing."

"My husband and his followers won't allow it." Sora began "They will hunt me down and bring me back using any means necessary."

"You don't have to worry about that. I wiped their memories of you while they were asleep." Pudding told her "I ate the Memory-Memory Fruit. It enables me to alter people's memories. When they wake up, you won't exist in their memories any more."

-x-

Three identical babies rested in Sora's arms, while Pudding held the remaining two in hers.

"Five." Sora whispered in awe "Five beautiful babies. They will live free, and it's all thanks to you."

"Glad to hear I could help." Pudding looked at the blonde baby in her arms "Especially for this one. He would do great things. I can tell just by looking at him."

"Feel free to name him." Sora smiled "It's the least I can do for you after what you did for us."

"Thank you." Pudding smiled at her "His name will be Sanji."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took some liberties regarding canon in this one.


	4. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some choices are more difficult to make than others.

Jinbe frowned. He had experienced everything.

He had reached the end of the world as the new Pirate King's helmsman. He had attained absolute freedom

Yet, now he was back where he had started. He was once again living in the same household with his overbearing parents, who wanted him to join the army. While in his past life he was inclined to listen to them, this time around, he was not.

Fisher Tiger, Whitebeard, Ace, Luffy and his crew......they were the most important people as far as Jinbe was concerned. They lived how they wanted, and in the case of the first three, died how they wanted as well. The only person he would answer to in this new life was himself. 

The question was what to do now. He wanted to save all three of them, somehow. Even though they already had people who wanted to save them just as much, he couldn't help but wish to play a part in it. Tiger's conviction. Ace's determination and courage. Whitebeard's dedication to his family. 

The world lost three great men when they died, something that Jinbe didn't doubt for even a second.

And he knew with suprising clarity that he couldn't choose. Not on his own.

Which meant that the best course of action was to let fate decide for him.

"King Neptune is inviting you to have dinner with him." a messenger bowed slightly to Jinbe's parents

"Tell the King that we accept his invitation." Jinbe's mother informed the messenger

Jinbe grimaced.

He supposed he should have known.

After all, some things were bound to stay the same.

But if this were the case, then he would take as much liberty as possible in changing the other outcomes.

-x-

The dinner was a rather splendid social event, to be honest. Everyone from upper echelons of Fishman Island populace was there. Including members of the army.

There was only one problem. Jinbe was bored. He was bored out of his skull. Then again, after the adventures he had with the Straw Hat Pirates, everything would appear boring by comparison.

"And now, for some entertainment." Neptune announced

As if on cue, several mermaids appeared and smiled at everyone gathered.

Then they began to dance in slow rhythm.

Jinbe waited until everyone's attention was on them, before he left the gathering as quietly as he could.

He had a meeting of a different kind to attend.

-x-

"How kind of you to join us." Fisher Tiger looked up from the cards he was holding in his hand "We were just playing 'Go Fish'. Care to join us, old friend?"

"Sure." Jinbe sat down beside Tiger "Though the name of the game is rather ironic, if you ask me."

"That it is." Tiger agreed "So how are things with your parents? Do they still.....?

"I am afraid they do." Jinbe sighed "They are rather adamant about this. They believe I am just a tool to be used, regardless how much I try to convince them otherwise."

Tiger winced, patting Jinbe's back in sympathy

"That's a shame." Tiger nodded "If it were my folks, I would have told them 'no', or simply scampered off somewhere."


	5. Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only cure for loneliness is being with nakama.

The main plaza was filled with people, who had all gathered here because they were captivated by the local band's last piece. The band consisted of a young woman with long black hair and green eyes, who was rather proficient with the bass, a blue-haired hipster who played banjo, a humanoid rabbit who could play a violin, and their lead vocalist, a living, breathing skeleton. Today would be their last performance. They were retiring after ten years of fame. To many, it was too early, but they respected their wishes. 

"Let's hit it!" the skeleton commanded "We'll go out with a bang!"

And just like that, the room was filled with sound, and the crowd began cheering wildly.

  
As the seasons changed  
From summer to fall  
We understand  
That you gave us your all

We had started out small  
Insignificant in the eyes of the world  
You opened our eyes, made us heed the ocean's call  
And so we'll stick together as our destiny unfolds

We regret that we couldn't be there for you  
When you needed us the most  
We were too weak  
And you had paid the cost

It won't happen again  
As long as we live  
Our Kingdom of the Ocean  
Is where we thrive

We're the union of those  
Of various sorts  
You are our rightful King  
And we're your court  


As they sang their last verse, the band suddenly vanished, as the smoke filled the area.

-x-

"That was amazing." the skeleton whispered in awe "You three made our last performance an event to behold."

"It was you who did it, Brook." the young woman chuckled "You have a way for words."

"Aw, you're making me blush, Robin." Brook said "Not that I could blush anymore."

"Franky, Carrot?" Robin called out to two remaining band members "What do you think of our last performance?"

"It was super!" Franky exclaimed, striking his usual pose

"I agree with Franky, mofuu." Carrot said

"Luffy set out." Robin informed "That was one of the things he decided would remain the same. He'll pick us up one by one, and then the real fun shall begin. Not to mention the changes we've already made, or will make it the future."

"Speaking of changes." Brook interrupted "Do you want to visit your home island one last time?"

"No." Robin said "They are safe, and that's enough for me. Besides, my place is with Luffy."


	6. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He once abhorred the very word and all it stood for, but that was then and this is now.

Chopper had not been idle.

For the past few months, he had spent every waking moment making and testing several medical remedies, and making some breakthroughs in the process. He had accumulated an arsenal of sedatives and cures he planned to bring with him on his journey. 

One cure in particular stood above the rest. 

He took it with extreme care, and brought it to his father and mentor.

"Oh, you're back, Chopper!" Doctor Hiluluk exclaimed cheerfully 

"Drink this." Chopper ordered, handing him a vial "It will cure you."

Doctor Hiluluk didn't hesitate before gulping everything down, smiling all the while. He then motioned for Chopper to sit next to him, a request that Chopper happily obliged.

"So what is your dream?" Doctor Hiluluk ask "Dreams are what drives us, and I am interested to know what yours is."

"To save all the people who can't save themselves." Chopper replied promptly "And to help those who need it."

Doctor Hiluluk said nothing. Instead he looked at Chopper with kind eyes.

"There was another." Chopper continued "Another man who inspired me to be the best I can be. I will be setting sail with him in one year."

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Just one more thing." Chopper gave Hiluluk another vial "If you meet a man wearing a black coat and a black hat, find a way to administer this to him."

Doctor Hiluluk nodded.

"Then that's about all I've wanted to say." Chopper concluded 

"I see." Doctor Hiluluk stood up "In that case, are you up for the game of cards?"

"Oh, you're on!" Chopper exclaimed with glee

-x-

While Chopper was putting his things in order, a picture fell off the shelf and onto the floor, fortunately remaining intact. It depicted three young boys - one blonde and two raven-haired - who had arms slung around one another. The picture was Luffy's gift to Chopper and a connection between the past and the future.

Chopper reaffirmed the wow to keep all three boys in the picture alive and safe. The second vial he left with his father was made for this express purpose. 

Chopper hummed a familiar tune as he got his possessions in order. If he knew where everything was, it will make it easier to pack his thing when the Straw Hats came for him.


	7. The Prevention of the Broken Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promises are supposed to be kept.

Nami inhaled and exhaled. 

This was it. The moment she had been waiting for for eight years.

While she had managed to save her foster mother, it didn't change much. They were still enslaved, and she was still not free.

But right now, that was about to change. 

Her gaze fluctuated between Genzo, Nezumi and the Marines standing behind them, awaiting orders from their Captain.

Last time, she made a mistake of trying to talk. This time, she knew better. The only way to ensure success......

"Is to cut off the head of the hydra." she whispered

And then, a wooden bo staff appeared in her hands, and she leapt over Genzo's head, landing next to Nezumi.

Then she whacked Nezumi over the head, knocking him out cold.

"There is a certain law in the World Government regarding the chain of command." she addressed the rest of the Marines "If your commander is unable to give orders, then that duty falls to the next authority figure sanctioned by the government who is present. Am I correct?"

"That is correct." one of the Marines affirmed

"Since Nezumi is unable to give orders, the next government-sanctioned individual present is....."

"Me." Genzo straightened up "Genzo Shijima, Mayor of Cocoyashi village, approved by Government officials. And my order to you is to get the hell out of my village!"

The Marines just stood there, shell-shocked, obviously trying to find some loophole in this.

"I won't ask again." Genzo hissed, drawing his twin pistols "Get the hell out of my village."

Finally, the situation they were in sunk in, and so the Marines turned their tails and ran. Once he was sure they were gone, Genzo turned to Nami and his expression softened.

"Go on, gather your treasure." Genzo pulled out the remaining one million beri "We gathered the money you still needed from all of our savings. We were originally going to use it to pay the taxes, but this is a better way to use it, don't you think?"

"Thank you." Nami wrapped her hands around his neck, and he reciprocated the gesture

"No, thank you. You did all of this for us." Genzo whispered gently "I'll accompany you, just in case he tries to weasel out of your agreement."

-x-

"So you've done it, eh?" Arlong tapped his chin in contemplation "Well, in that case, I guess I will have to play dirty."

Genzo reached for his pistols, but Nami was faster. She held out a retractable metal rod. 

"The God of Sky and Thunder is displeased with your trickery." Nami chanted "Thunderbolt tempo: Zeus Mode!"

With that, a cloud homie which previously belonged to Charlotte Linlin, otherwise known as Big Mom, appeared and began to absorb the thunder, growing bigger and darker, until he was quite large and quite black. Then he discharged everything he had eaten at Arlong.

"That was for my mother." Nami announced "And for my village, and for everyone else you've hurt."


	8. Reunion(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw Hat Pirates reunite with one another, with a single exception. Meanwhile, there are others who also reunite with one another.

The ship sailed, carrying its eleven passengers to the New World.

Robin was sitting by the prowl, surrounded by Luffy and Sabo, as all three marveled at the vast ocean before them. The ocean of opportunities, and heartbreaks. 

It now served as a painful reminder of the main reason they were back in time. While most of the tragedies that plagued them were averted, one still wasn't.

"Before we go to the New World, I suggest we stay in Paradise for awhile. Namely, the Kingdom of Arabasta. Vivi will accept us. And more importantly, they will both be there if we wait long enough, and so would Crocodile."

"That's a good idea, Robin!" Luffy exclaimed 

"But this time, it won't be Vivi who infiltrates Baroque Works." Robin announced "It will be me. Permission to pull that off?"

"Of course." Luffy grabbed the rim of his hat "Just make sure nothing bad happens."

"Set course for Arabasta." Sabo ordered the crew

"Tama won't be joining us, I take it?"

"Not officially, no. Her loyalty lies elsewhere." Sabo explained "But considering where her loyalty lies, I have no doubt she'd come to Arabasta at some point."

-x-

In the northern half of the Grand Line, there existed a tall mountain. Rumors had it that only the strongest survived a venture up there.

Currently, a group of thirty pirates was trying to climb it, with extreme difficulty.

"Are you sure about this, Captain?"

"Yeah." Ace confirmed "I want to meet 'Red-Haired' Shanks. How about you, Tama?"

"I've endured worse." Tama said with a smile "A little snow-storm won't impede me."

"A little girl has more endurance than me and can beat me in a fight." Deuce shook his head "At this rate, she'll replace me as the second-in-command of the crew."

Ace and Tama both laughed at this.

"No, I won't be replacing you." Ace promised, turning to look Deuce in the eye "You are too valuable."

Once Ace turned back around, Tama was gone.

-x-

Shanks awoke as the sound of soft footsteps reached the cave.

He immediately straightened up, his eyes sharp as he observed the surroundings. There, at the mouth of the cave, stood a young girl.

"I am Tama." she raised her hands in a placating manner "I came here with your former Captain's son."

"So, that child survived after all?" Shanks seemed relieved "That's good news. May I meet him?"

"He'll be here shortly." Tama said "I came here ahead of him and other members of his crew to tell you this."

"From what I gathered, people don't give information freely without motive of some sort." Shanks took another sip of booze "So what's your motive?"

And so, Tama told him everything. Shanks listened with rapt attention, frowning every once in a while.

"This is troubling news." he said at last "So Teach finally defected, eh?"

"He'll sell my Captain out in exchange for the Warlord's seat." Tama explained "In the end, he'll die because of this, and the Gol D. bloodline will die with him. That's why we must work together to stop this from happening."

"Indeed we shall." Shanks nodded

-x-

"So." Shanks observed the man in front of him carefully "You came here to thank me?"

"That's right." Ace smiled "My little brother talks about you all the time."

And Shanks saw it. The man before him was the real deal. He was an amalgamation of both Roger and Rouge, as he knew them.

"Luffy?" he said with a grin "Is he still going about being a pirate?"

"Talks about it all the time." Ace chuckled "Too bad for him, it would be me who'll be the King of the Pirates."

"So, you want to follow your dad's footsteps?" Shanks raised an eyebrow 

Ace spat out the sake.

"Who told you?" he hissed venomously

"No one." Shanks lied "But it's obvious and anyone could tell just by looking at you carefully."

"He means well." Benn Beckmann piped up 

"But this course of action isn't advisable." Shanks continued "They tried to get rid of you seventeen years ago, and they will try again if they find out you're still alive."

"So what exactly are you suggesting?"

"They have a vacant Warlord spot." Shanks said "My suggestion is that you fill it. That way, no one would harm you. But something tells me you won't do this."

"You would be correct." Ace snorted "Me and Luffy won't take orders from anyone."

"I see." Shanks said "Then what do you plan to do?"

"I'll prove I am the real deal by defeating the strongest man in the world."

"I see." Shanks smiled "Then you want to take on Whitebeard."

"If he is the strongest man in the world, then yes." Ace nodded

There was shuffling, as Tama stood up, frowning.

"I am afraid I can't let you do that." Tama moved to stand in front of Ace "If you fight against Whitebeard, my wish will remain unfulfilled. On the other hand, if you can beat me, I will let you do it."


	9. The Land of the Sand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Straw Hats in Arabasta.

The Arabastian desert was fraught with dangers. Right now, there were four independent groups of people who were a part of Arabastian playing field. 

The building on the outskirts of Arabasta looked normal to an ordinary observer. However, it was anything but. It was a casino, which served as a front for the shady organization. And at the moment, a young black-haired woman, whose bounty was quite large, stood at the entrance. Steeling her nerves, she grabbed the handle and knocked.

Not too long after, another young woman, this one with puffy blue hair, opened the door. 

"I am called Miss Doublefinger, and I am the general manager of this place." she stated "What is your business here?"

"I want to talk to your boss." the black-haired woman decided to take a direct approach

"And what makes you think you're worthy of his time?" Miss Doublefinger raised an eyebrow

"My name is Robin. Nico Robin." she smirked "Whatever your boss is up to, he'll need me to achieve it."

"Very well." Miss Doublefinger stepped backwards "Follow me. I'll take you to him."

-x-

"Don't worry too much, Vivi dear." Sanji assured her "Robin will make things easier for us, and when the time comes, we're getting her out."

"Thank you, Sanji-kun." Vivi smiled, even though she was still worried

"Lunch is here." Zoro interrupted

And, indeed, lunch had arrived. Igaram and Terracotta pushed several large trays filled to the brim into the kitchen.

"Don't worry about Robin." Pudding said "I can make sure they forget about her being one of them if push comes to shove."

"That's great news." Vivi's face brightened considerably "She doesn't need to do this, yet she is doing it anyway, for the sake of Arabasta."

"That's the modus operandi of our crew." Zoro pointed out "Besides, we are pirates. We help you, we get something in return."

"What do you want?" Vivi looked at him "Money?"

"No." Zoro denied "What we want is you to help us in achieving our long-term goal. Our absentee crew-mate and others are working on fulfilling it, but we need you, one of the people descended from the creators of this world, to help us as well."

-x-

In the port city of Nanohana, a large and rotund man who wore a captain's hat, complete with skull motif, was lounging around, his belly full. He was surrounded by his crew - his nakama - as he liked to call them.

"What is our next move, Teach-sama?" 

"We'll prepare, Van Augur. No doubt Taicho will come after me. Then, whether he chooses to accept or decline my invitation, I'll be unstoppable."

"How fascinating." a voice interrupted

Two people, a grown-up and a child, both of whom were heavily covered in bandages, now stood above him.

"I am Seira." the child introduced "He is my older brother, Shasham. We've toiled around here in this endless sand, and we want to get out of this place, and since you'll be unstoppable, we want to know how do you plan to achieve that, so we can do it ourselves and escape this cursed country for good."

"Well, I suppose I might as well tell you." Teach laughed "All I have to do is to capture a notorious pirate and hand him over to the World Government. I can choose between Monkey D. Luffy, or - if he refuses my invitation - Taicho himself."

"Did you hear that, Shasham?" Seira chuckled "He admits it, as I told you he would!"

"So he did." Shasham tore off his disguise "I am Masked Deuce, formerly the First Mate of Spade Pirates, currently member of the Second Division of Whitebeard Pirates. This is O-Tama, formerly the jack-of-all-trades in Spade Pirates, currently the member of Second Division of Whitebeard Pirates. We've recorded everything you've said just now, as well as some other things about you, so now we have a full profile."

"With this, we can protect Ace!" O-Tama smiled "We can convince him not to engage you at this moment. Thanks for your help, Blackbeard."

-x-

Ace tried to remove sand from his clothes, to no avail.

Once he saw that Tama and Deuce had returned, he stood up to greet them.

"Did you find him?" he asked, bloodlust filling his entire being.

"We did." Tama informed "However, it's best that you do not go after him yet. He is freakishly strong, and you're his back-up plan. If he fails to capture your brother, he'll hand you over to the Navy to further his plans. And despite being in the second division, we of the Spade Pirates will be loyal to you, first and foremost. And other Whitebeard Pirates care about you too. So think of us, and don't throw your life away."

"You're not alone in this." Deuce spoke up "There are others, both in and out of the Second Division, who want to see Blackbeard dead just as much. So let us help you. Let us make up a plan together. One that doesn't put you at risk. The Navy are out for your blood as it is. Don't paint a bigger target on your back."

"Bottom line is." Tama took his hand "We want you to live. To experience all the wonders of this world with us."


	10. The Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For true justice, you must be merciless at times' - Spandam, english dub
> 
> Another party joins the playing field, one which is extremely dangerous.

It had been a long day.

Sengoku sighed, rubbing his head tiredly. Things weren't looking good. It was time to initiate the operation, as was planned.

As if on cue, the door opened, and his guest stepped in.

"You wanted to see me, Sengoku?"

"Yes." Sengoku nodded "We're in need of your skills. This is your target. Capture him alive."

Sengoku handed the bounty poster to his guest, who took a good look at it.

"He seems fairly young."

"He is a priority target." Sengoku explained "His fate will also determine the fate of the world as we know it."

"That seems to be likely." the guest assented "I wonder whether he knows how important he really is in the grand scheme of things or not."

"Regardless, you need to capture him alive." Sengoku underlined "Use all of your skills, but you have to capture him, no matter what it takes."

"No matter what it takes." the guest repeated "Don't worry, Sengoku. I've got this."

-x-

"You seem lost."

Ace looked up and saw a man dressed in traditional Arabastian garb standing in front of him. Deuce and Tama had gone to scout ahead, leaving him to his own devices.

"I am Jirou." the man smiled "I am rather lonely, now that my children and grandchildren are gone. I......Would you like to keep me company? You can get out of this heat."

"Well, I am waiting for my companions." Ace told him

"You can wait for them there." Jirou said

"Well, I suppose I might as well." Ace nodded, standing up "Right. Take me there."

"Follow me." Jirou motioned

And so, they walked, engaging in small talk as they did, till they finally reached a small house. 

"Welcome to my humble abode." Jirou said as they entered "Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please."

And so, Jirou went about brewing his favorite beverage, as Ace observed the interior curiously.

"Here." Jirou finally said, placing two cups - one for himself and one for Ace - on the table.

They sipped their sea, talking about a variety of subjects.

Until Ace felt his tongue go numb.

And not just his tongue. His whole body was going numb.

He looked at Jirou, who was now openly smirking.

"No offense, but you are way too trusting." Jirou said "Regardless, I owe a favor to Sengoku for saving my family, and I always repay my debts. You understand, right?"

He turned his back to Ace, who was trying not to slip into unconsciousness, to no avail.

"He wants me to keep you alive." Jirou removed an oxygen mask from the shelf "This will ensure that his directive is met. Have a nice nap."

And Ace slipped into the darkness. Jirou secured the mask onto his face properly, so that he could still receive the oxygen needed to keep him alive. Then he pulled a long white sheet of linen, and wrapped him into it, making sure to leave his head uncovered.

All was ready. All that remained was the delivery itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize to the best boi for putting him through the wringer like this, but it had to be done.


	11. We Fight Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three different factions. One prisoner. Under the sky of Arabasta, everyone shows where their true loyalties lie.

"I have been summoned." Mr.0 said "While I am gone, you will be in charge."

"May I know the details?" Robin asked

"Of course." Mr. 0 put on his long-coat "They found a missing link that they've been looking for. I am to oversee the proceedings."

"By proceedings, you mean execution, do you not." Robin pressed cautiously

Mr. 0 threw his head back and laughed.

"I knew you'd see through it." he chuckled "If anyone could see through the lies of the Government, it'd be you, whom they hunted down since you were eight years old."

"I'll be sure to keep everyone in line." Robin promised

"I am counting on you." Mr. 0 nodded

And he was gone in the whirlwind of sand.

Robin wasted no time in picking up a Den Den Mushi and dialing a number.

-x-

Nami picked up a still ringing snail and answered the incoming call.

She listened to the voice on the other end, and her frown got deeper and deeper as she did.

"I see." she finally said "Thank you for sharing this information with us."

She hung up and turned to others.

"It was Robin." she said "Crocodile just told her that he had been captured."

"That isn't good news." Luffy frowned

"True." Nami agreed "That's why we're changing our plans. We are going after them. Robin will work together with Vivi and the royal court to sabotage Crocodile's plans from within."

"Good call, Nami. I believe that old man and his forces will help us." Luffy nodded "So will Tama."

-x-

"So any news from outside?" Whitebeard turned to Marco

"Deuce and Tama just called." Marco told him "Ace has gone missing."

"They found out, then." Whitebeard stroked his mustache "Very well. We will mobilize our forces and storm Impel Down."

"I was hoping you'd say that." Marco grinned savagely "The boys are rearing to go."

"That's right!"

"We won't let this stand!"

"They will rue the day they decided to mess with our little brother!"


	12. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The playing fields are set. However, not everyone is happy with the new development.

Corazon fingered the small object in his hand. 

Every Marine was given this particular object as part of the proceedings. Nobody else was allowed to have it.

But Corazon was willing to make an exception this time around. He had long since been disgusted by the way the World Government - and by extension, his fellow Marines - operated. While there were a few exceptions, those were few and far between.

That's why he called them and arranged a meeting between them. Two of the kind-hearted Marines. One of the powers that created this world. A certain criminal who escaped custody. And a certain Royal.

"Why have you called us here?" Bell-mere shifted in her chair so that she was looking at him

"That's what we'd all like to know." Saul agreed 

"The reason I called you all here is this." Corazon presented the object, a key

"Isn't that the key......?" Saint Mjosgard frowned

"That unlocks our priority prisoner's handcuffs?" Corazon finished "Why yes, cousin, it is. This plan might be risky, but I need all of you to cooperate."

-x-

"You must be Portgas D. Ace."

Ace looked up and saw quite a sight. A World Noble was standing in front of his cell, scrutinizing him. Accompanying him was a giant and a woman, both wearing Marine uniforms.

"Why are you here?" he demanded, putting up a brave front

"My name is Saint Mjosgard, and I've been reborn." the World Noble said "Years ago, I was a spoiled brat, but she opened my eyes. She made me see the injustice of this world. And I haven't seen her since. Nonetheless, I try to follow her teachings. That's why we're here."

"What he means is that we're here to give you this." the female Marine pulled out a sealed box and dropped it into the cell "Use it wisely."

Saint Mjosgard turned around and left, together with both of the Marines.

With some maneuvering, Ace managed to reach the box, and he opened it. Upon seeing what was inside, he smiled slightly. Quick as lightning, he snapped the box shut and pocketed it. It wasn't time to use it yet. No, he'll use it later.

-x-

"Are you ready?" O-Tama addressed her companion

"As ready as I'll ever be." Masked Deuce grinned, putting on a pair of gloves "Let's get this show on the road."

O-Tama smiled and dialed a number. Soon, it was picked up.

"Time to play your part." O-Tama spoke into the phone "Open the Gates of Justice for us so that we may ruin their elements of suprise."

"Consider it done." the snail spoke in a gruff, but sympathethic voice 

"Good luck." a feminine voice added "Isuka says 'hi'.

And then the connection was terminated.

Masked Deuce grinned widely.

"Can't wait to see Isuka-chan again." he laughed "In our early days, she was rather close to our Commander. She was head-over-heels for him, but she ultimately chose her duty over him. Hopefully, she changed her mind. They belong together."


	13. The Maelstrom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chess match between the masterminds begins.

The Warden Magellan was getting antsy. The time for the hand-over was fast approaching, and so were the five Vice Admirals, along with their ships. 

Still, there were million things that could go wrong, and he had to be prepared for the possibility of any of those occurring.

"What has your panties in a twist, Warden?" Ace called out to him "You'd better let them out right here and right now, otherwise you might falter in the crucial moment and that would give the opening to Vice-Warden to capitalize on it and take your position."

"I don't mind." Magellan deadpanned "He is the only one I would consider my successor in the first place."

"Guess your little attempt backfired." a woman standing next to Magellan drawled

And Ace looked up sharply. This woman, he had seen her in Arabasta. She smiled and nodded, and then she put a finger against her lips, telling him to keep quiet.

"Unlock the cell." Magellan ordered "We have no time to waste."

His underlings - the woman he recognized included - wasted no time in doing just that, and subsequently subduing him.

As soon as he was free of the chains, Ace subconsciously patted his pocket, where the box was hidden. Coincidentally - or maybe not - she blocked their view of him.

"Play along." she mouthed

And he allowed himself to be escorted down to the docks, where Vice Admirals Strawberry, Momonga, Onigumo, Doberman and Dalmatian were waiting.

"So this is him." Onigumo drawled "Doesn't seem too impressive."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, or forget he holds the fate of the world in his hands." Strawberry pointed out

"Or, as it happens, in my pocket." Ace whispered to the only female present.

She giggled in lieu of an answer.

Then her expression changed to one of utmost seriousness.

"Time for us to go." she indicated

Onigumo nodded. She jumped aboard just as they untied the ropes and the anchor began to rise.

-x-

"So, what exactly is your agenda here?" Ace asked directly.

"My name is Charlotte Pudding, daughter of Charlotte Linlin, commonly known as Big Mom." she placed a tray of food in front of him "And my job is to keep you alive long enough for us to get to our destination and have you executed while the whole world is watching."

"And what reasons does the daughter of a Yonko have for helping the Marines execute me?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Pudding glanced at him "You are the 2nd division commander of a rival Yonko, and Pirate King's son at that. Remove you, and Mama would have a clean shot to the throne."

"Drop the act." Ace rolled his eyes "That's not what you are trying to do at all. In fact, you hate your mother."

"You're right." Pudding grinned "I am not helping them. I want to sabotage your execution from within."

"Why?" Ace tilted his head curiously

"Because I lost one of my siblings when Mama ate them alive." Pudding admitted "I won't let anyone else go through something like that if I could help it, especially not someone I actually am loyal to."

Ace's eyes widened at this admission, and he turned his head to the side.

"And please don't start your spiel about how you're unworthy of being loved." Pudding cut in "I have heard it over and over again from big brother's mouth during our childhood. You're no monster, either."

She brushed a portion of her hair aside, revealing a third eye underneath.

"At least, you're no more of a monster than I am." she concluded "And Mama taught me that a child isn't always similar to their parent. Let's work together to get you out, and then you can air any lingering doubts you have to your father's crew."

"Let's." Ace finally gave in

"Good. Now I want you to go along with this until the time is right. I'll let you know when that happens." Pudding told him "In the meantime, here is my Captain's number and a spare Den-Den Mushi. Have fun."

With those words, she deposited said items on the first flat surface she could reach, before turning around and walking out of sight.

Ace grinned and dialed a number.

"Hello, little brother." he spoke softly into the receiver

"Hello, Ace!" the Den-Den Mushi replied in an excited voice "Listen, you can trust Cyclops. She is one of us now."

"I already knew." Ace chuckled "But it's nice to have a confirmation."


	14. Broken Shackles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shackles are finally broken.

"Is everything ready?" Sengoku asked via global Den-Den Mushi

"Yes." multiple parties replied at the same time

"Good. Then bring out our 'guest'." Sengoku ordered "And Garp, don't forget your role in this."

"No, Sengoku." Garp sighed "I won't forget."

"Vice Admiral Garp!" a Marine called out to him "Could I have a moment of your time? And please don't slap my ass."

"Bwahahaha!" Garp laughed as he stood up "Lead the way."

As Sengoku had ordered, Ace was brought onto a platform and chained there. 

And that was when the chaos started.

"When you have a choice between the just thing to do and the right thing to do, you'll pick the second option, any time and anywhere." a voice intoned "Plume-Plume Level 3: Total Invisibility!"

"Give me the global Den-Den Mushi!" Sengoku ordered, clearly distraught by this new development "Everyone, could you-....."

And then he fell silent.

"Good to see you again, father." a calm voice drawled "I took the liberty of muting your voice using my Devil Fruit. Combine that with Smoker-san's contribution and you'll find yourself way out of your depth."

-x-

"Give me it." Pudding knelt beside Ace

"In my pocket." he told her 

She nodded, rummaging around till she pulled out a sealed box. She opened it, revealing an antique key inside.

"Hold still." she carefully slid the key into the keyhole and turned it

With an audible clang, the sea prism stone cuffs fell off.

"Get ready." Pudding whispered "Soon, we'll make a break for it."


	15. Escaped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deception is a better part of strategy. 
> 
> With Law and Bell-Mere's help, Pudding and Ace manage to escape the scaffold, but the chase is still on.

Sengoku rubbed his head with his palm. Just when he thought nothing else could suprise him, he was once again proven wrong, by two large flotillas appearing. One contained twenty-three battleships. The other contained ten battleships.

And then there was him, complete with his iconic smirk.

The eighth Marshall of Straw Hat Pirates fleet. The man who ate the Op-Op fruit. And Sengoku's adoptive grandson.

Trafalgar D. Water Law was here.

"Miss me, grandfather?" Law raised his hand in a mocking salute 

"You......why are you here?" Sengoku was done

"Why, because Strawhat-ya and Cora-san asked me to be here." Law answered with a smirk "But I'd say I've done a pretty good job in distracting you."

Sengoku frowned and looked to his left.

The space that used to be occupied was empty.

Sengoku reached for Den-Den Mushi

"FIND HIM AND WHOEVER AIDED HIM!" he bellowed into the receiver "DON'T LET HIM ESCAPE!"

-x-

Two groups of Marines were having a stare-down.

"Why have you abandoned your posts?" a Marine asked skeptically

The Marines he was talking to consisted of a young brunette, a young man whose face was hidden by his cap and who was staring at the ground at the moment, and Captain Bell-mere.

"Because we're supposed to ensure the swift re-capture of the runaway prisoner." Bell-mere replied, cool as a cucumber "Now will you let us through? The more we stand there bickering with one another, the more headway he'd get."

"Yeah." the other Marine saluted "Go catch him."

Once they were far enough away, the only man in their little group looked up. His grey eyes scanned the perimeter.

"I thought this would never work." he grimaced

"It still might not." Pudding pointed out

"All right, you two." Bell-mere coughed, catching their attention "I got you this far, with Smoker, Corazon and Tashigi's help, but this is where our protection ends. From now on, you're on your own."

"This way." Pudding beckoned, indicating a narrow passageway between two slabs of rock "If we go through here, we'll reach a small lagoon. I've hidden a boat there beforehand. We can use the sea to bypass Marine defenses and rendezvous with Whitebeard Pirates."


	16. The Only Way Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, the only way out is not pleasant.

This was unexpected.

Yet at the same time, it was expected. 

Pudding stared at the fairly large number of the Marines surrounding the both of them, and her head was calculating their next move at supernatural speeds.

Finally, she unsheathed a knife, and in one swift motion.......

She plunged it into her companion's chest. 

Even as she did, she felt the part she had stabbed fluctuate out of existence, before reforming itself as she pulled the blade out.

Nonetheless, he slumped forward, falling on the concrete below, playing possum. One of the Marines knelt down, feeling his pulse.

"He's dead." the Marine informed the others "The execution was successful after all."

"As for you." another Marine looked at Pudding "You are under arrest for aiding a notorious criminal in his escape."

"I still am, you morons." Pudding thought derisively as they took her away

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the 'dead body' get up and board the little boat she had hidden away.

She allowed herself a small smirk, careful not to let the Marines notice.

-x-

"Well......" Haruta stared at the figure before him "You look like shit."

"Thank you. I wouldn't have noticed if you haven't told me." Ace snorted derisively "I had a bit of a lucky break. If it weren't for some of the Marines and Luffy's crew lending a hand, along with my abilities, I wouldn't be here right now."

"Remind me to thank them at the first chance I get." Haruta turned to their Oyaji, who was giving them a knowing look

"Now that we have what we came here for, there is no need for us to stay here." Whitebeard's voice rumbled "I order a tactical retreat!"

The Whitebeard Pirates were quick to obey, as the ship unfurled its sails.

Namur turned the steering wheel, turning the ship towards the open waters beyond the naval fortress.


End file.
